The Secret
by Brittle-Heart
Summary: Selene Landry has two children and one Earthshattering secret. This secret has never been told, and no one knows the depths of the percious mystery, a mystery involving her daughter. Unlock the secret by reading the tale where the unraveling begins...


_**Part One:**_

"The Moon Goddess" I said to my sister Celeste. The sign swung gently on its hinges. It had finally happened. We had finally opened our own shop. Unfortunately, it was directly across from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. But that would turn out ok. At least it had better work out nicely!

"It looks great!" Celeste mused.

"I know. I'm so happy!" I smiled.

"Selene, I think Adrian is crying," Celeste looked at me.

"Alright," I groaned. I walked into the shop and upstairs to our apartment. I picked up my darling Adrian who is officially one year old.

I had made some mistakes in my life. But neither of my children were any of them. You see I have two children, Arieala and Adrian. Arieala is eight, I had her my 5th year at Hogwarts. I gave birth to Adrian when I was 22; I'm 23 now. They're both blessings to me! They're wonderful and I love them both.

The story behind my darling Arieala isn't very complex. We didn't use a pregnancy prevention charm or spell when we decided to make the final commitment to each other. Her father doesn't know, and no one else for that matter. His career was more important to me anyway. If I told him, I'd feel terrible for him quitting his job and passion. Adrian was planned, but his father didn't make the cut. Everyone knows about his father.

I've had plenty of people asking about my Arieala and her mysterious father. I've never managed to tell anyone. I just evade the question by bringing up something else. Everyone caught on and never asked again. However, every time I look at her, I see so much of her father! It's beginning to scare me, because one day someone will notice and they will pick up on the similarities. That day won't be for a while, I hope.

I used magic to bring a bottle of milk for Adrian. Arieala was asleep on the bed beside Adrian's crib. She was so beautiful. I had just set Adrian down with his bottle when the owl came. I thanked him and took the parchment from his leg and took it down to Celeste. It was from her son, Alex. (Don't ask about the A's. It's just a weird fetish my sister and I have).

She opened it and read it aloud"

"Dear Mum,

"Things are great here! I'm having a blast! I made it into Gryffindor, just like you and Aunt Selene. I've made so many new friends and my teachers say I'm getting really good at magic. I must have inherited some skill from our family. Haha. I just thought I'd tell you.

"Oh! And we had our first flying lesson yesterday. I felt so free! It was wondrous! I've never felt anything so awesome! Madame Hooch says I have real talent. She asked who my parents were and I said you. She is curious as to who my father is, because she said you weren't very good at flying.

"I just said I didn't know. Because that's the truth. I've had so many teachers say I look just like someone. I've started ignoring it. It's really weird! Well, I've got to go. Potions is next. Have a good day!

"Say hi to everyone for me!

"Love Alex"

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked her.

"I guess I'll have to sometime. I'm just not ready. We broke up! Remember?" Celeste grouched. Celeste is two years older than I am so she had Alex 4th year. She didn't tell his father either, but she told me who the father was.

I know you're probably wondering why we had children so young. Well that's a long story. But I've got time.

You see, our mother, Jade, was really messed up in school. She always got in trouble. Her parents had abandoned her, which also didn't help too much. She had only wanted someone to love her. So she began dating this guy. They had a very intimate relationship. One night, she got pregnant. She went to Madame Pomfry who verified the pregnancy and gave our mother concealment charms and vitamins to keep the baby healthy. Our mother gave birth 9 months later to Celeste. Jade begged the headmaster to let her keep the baby. She was given a private room to raise Celeste.

Two years later, Jade gave birth to me. Jade was 15 and had only two more years to go. She stopped having extremely intimate relationships and began taking care of us as best as she could. We grew up with a teenage mother and many men coming into our little room. We're lucky that it only made us have children younger than most.

"Ello, ladies." A familiar voice boomed behind us. I turned to see Fred and George Weasley walk into our shop. I felt Celeste hold her breath.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"We just came by to ask if you lovely ladies would like to go to the quidditch match with us. It's being held here in London. It's the Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United. Wood is playing too," George explained.

My heart caught in my throat. I've always had a bit of a crush on Oliver. He was the most handsome guy in all of Hogwarts. Most girls were secretly in love with him, most never admitted to it.

"We'd love to!" Celeste blurted out. She had loved Oliver too.

"Great!" Fred smiled at Celeste and then at me.

"What about Arieala and Adrian?" I asked.

"We'll take them along. Arieala loves quidditch and Adrian will be asleep. I promise," Celeste urged.

"Fine. Ok. We'll go," I agreed. It all sounded so wonderful!

"Great!" Fred and George told us the time we should be ready.

The next three days were hectic. A lot of women really liked our styles of robes and our other items. We made enough money in those three days to pay rents for six months! It was astounding! We closed shop Thursday evening and got the kids ready for the next day.

"Are we going to see the famous Oliver Wood?" Arieala asked as I tucked her into bed.

"Yes, baby. We are," I smiled at her.

The following morning was the day we were going to the match. I gave Adrian a sleeping potion and prayed he wouldn't wake until we got home. I put him into his carrier and took Arieala's hand in mine.

We walked down the flight of stairs to our shop. Celeste was standing next to Fred and George was waiting for me. I suddenly realized this was a date. Still, that didn't deter me from having a good day at the match. I loved quidditch! I played when I was a child but never for anyone.

"Are we all ready?" George asked.

"Yes. Let's go," I smiled gently.

The stadium was filled with people. I looked at Adrian who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and watched Arieala drag George around. We took our seats in the top box. My eyes widened at the view. It was spectacular. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"How did you...?" I asked.

"We make loads of money," George laughed.

Arieala sat between Celeste and me. She was laughing but couldn't speak. This was the first match she'd ever been to and I could tell she was enjoying it immensely!

They announced the players as they flew out onto the field. They flew around the seats and that was when I saw Oliver. Arieala ran to the railing and waved madly as he went by. He smiled and waved back. She ran back to me smiling joyously.

"Did you see that Mum? Did you? He waved!" She was beaming as she took her seat.

Puddlemere United ended up winning the game. As expected seeing as Oliver was the keeper. Fred and George told us that they could get autographs for Arieala. She didn't ask, nor did she need to. I'd always told her stories about the amazing Oliver. She wanted to meet her hero in person. I didn't object it would be nice to see him.

As we stood in line, Adrian decided to wake up. The potion had worn off earlier than anticipated. He wasn't crying, but looking around at everyone around him.

The line moved until we were next. Arieala was fidgeting next to me. George saw this and went to distract her. She talked his ear off until we came up to Oliver. I had Adrian in my arms, how attractive was that?!

"Hello mate," Fred and George shook Oliver's hands all smiling at the familiarity.

"How are you? It's been a while," Oliver laughed.

Arieala stood in awe before him. I nudged her lightly with my knee as I rocked Adrian. She took a step forward and touched his hand. He looked down at her and kneeled to her eye level.

"Hello love. You were the girl in the top box," Oliver smiled.

"Yes. You're really good at quidditch. My mommy tells me stories about you all the time," She said quietly.

He laughed gently. "What's your name darling?"

"Arieala." She smiled at him.

"Arieala what?" I watched closely how the interacted. They both seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm Arieala Landry."

At this Oliver stopped smiling. He looked up at me. I smiled, unsure of that to do.

"Selene?" He stood up abruptly.

"Hello Oliver," I said sheepishly.

"You have children?" He said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes. This is Adrian," I gently turned Adrian to face Oliver.

"He's adorable. They both are."

"Thank you."

"Oi, Oliver! You should join us for dinner, yea?" Fred interrupted.

Oliver turned away from me and smiled. "I'd love to. I'd love to get to know this charming young lady better!" Arieala blushed as Oliver took her hand.

Dinner was rather interesting. Arieala sat next to Oliver while I sat at the far end of the table. I kept my eye on Arieala while taking care of Adrian. Celeste sat next to Fred but looked at Oliver longingly. George had met a girl and had brought her to our table.

I felt left out. If only I didn't have Adrian. He kept me from being social. He kept me from having a life.

What am I thinking? He is my angel. Well, one of them. He is my baby! I whispered my apology to him. He smiled and nuzzled against my chest. I love him. If anything, he's brought joy to my life.

I listened intently to what Oliver was saying to Arieala. "When were you born?"

"Um... February 14th!" Arieala giggled.

Oliver suddenly looked at me. I kept a blank face and smiled warmly. He stood up and came over to me. "She's adorable Selene."

"Thank you Oliver." I smiled.

"How old is this one?" He asked. Adrian gurgled and smiled his toothless smile at Oliver.

"He's a year old." I offered Oliver to take him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I handed him gently to Oliver.

I smiled as Oliver rocked and played with Adrian. He would make a great father.

By the time the evening was over, Celeste had snagged a date with Oliver, to the great disappointment of Fred. Both Adrian and Arieala had fallen asleep in Oliver's arms. Which left me, all alone once again.

As I laid down to bed that night, I thought of Arieala's father. I wish I could still be with him. He was the best man to be the father of my children. If only he knew.

I opened the store early the next morning and started dusting the shelves and sweeping the floor. The bell above the door rang and I looked to see who it was. Oliver stood in the doorway, smiling. I smiled at him, a little surprised to see him.

"Good morning Oliver. Can I help you?" I asked timidly.

"I'm here for Celeste. We were going to breakfast. Is she here?" he answered.

"Yes, I'll go get her. You can come upstairs if you'd like. It'll be just a minute." I said warmly.

We walked up the stairs and into our apartment. I doubt it was a fraction of the size of his apartment... house... manor or whatever it was he lived in, but it suited us well.

"Nice place you have here." He said as he looked around.

"Thank you. I'll get Celeste," I said as I hurried away, I didn't want to be with him for too long. He belonged to Celeste now.

"Celeste." I called gently, trying not to wake up my children.

"What?" came Celeste's sleepy groan.

"Oliver is here," I replied.

"What!?" Celeste shouted.

"Will you bloody keep it down? My children are sleeping!" I scolded her.

I heard a soft crying from the next room and silently cursed Celeste. She was lucky I didn't have my wand with me.

I walked quickly to Adrian, only to find Oliver had gotten him. I smiled in relief. He swayed with Adrian, who had stopped crying and was being lulled back to sleep. Oliver stared at Arieala, oblivious to my presence.

"Think she looks like me?" Oliver asked Adrian. Adrian gurgled in response. "Well, just a little bit. She looks like her mum. But I'm just saying."

I cleared my throat before that conversation could go any further.

"Oh, Selene, hi. I was just... well... here," He handed Adrian to me and then walked out of the room, embarrassed.

I followed him to the front room. Celeste was ready by now. She walked up to him and kissed his lips. I noticed Oliver looking at her nervously, but enjoyed it all the same. I could already tell where this relationship was going to go. It could and would only go one place.

"I'm not sure, but starting a date like that always means you want more," I sneered.

"I'm older here." Celeste snaked her arm around his.

"Then act like it sometime," I snapped. I had her beat, there was nothing more she could say.

"That would make me a prat like you. I don't want that," Celeste smiled maliciously.

"No, that would make you a responsible adult for your 11 year old son," Now there was nothing she could say to that.

"What son?" Or not. She wasn't fit to be a mother and I fully planned on taking Alex for mine.

"Exactly. Don't get pregnant," I turned on my heel and walked back to the children's room.

I heard the door slam and then the bell ring down stairs. Arieala sat up and rubbed her eyes gingerly.

"What was that Mommy?" she asked yawning.

"Just Aunt Celeste acting like a three year old again. But nothing to worry about." I sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"Can I go back to sleep?" she asked. It didn't surprise me. She'd had a long day and night.

"Go ahead love. Sleep well," I kissed her forehead and then stood up to put Adrian in his crib.

I went back downstairs to the shop and sat behind the counter. I laid my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. Why did Celeste act like a teenager? How could she say that about her son? Her own flesh and blood? What could she be saying about me now?

Anger surged through my veins. I needed a break. A break from Celeste and Oliver. Those two had easily gotten on my nerves this morning. I didn't want to deal with it for very long. If I was lucky, she wouldn't come home. Like all the other times she had found someone, ditched Alex with me, and went off into the bloody sunset.

"Good morning," A woman greeted me as she came in the door.

I looked up at her, "Good morning."

"Are you ok? You don't look well." She asked. She was the first person who actually cared about my well being. This was kind of odd.

"I'm fine. Just a rough night. Baby and all." I lied.

"Why didn't your husband help? That's what they're there for." She suggested. I didn't want to go through this now.

"We split up about year ago. He wasn't the right man to be a father," I explained. Leaving out the important details to that story.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I don't mean to prod, but was that Oliver Wood walking out of your store with that young lady?" She questioned.

"That was my older sister, she is ditching her eleven-year-old son, as always, so she can be with her newest fling. And yes, that was Oliver Wood." I didn't sound very friendly, but at this point, I didn't care much.

"Oh, wow. That's different. I'm sorry to hear that," She frowned at this news.

"I agree. She's a bit of a whore." I blurted out. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I thought that, but had not wanted to say it.

"A... a whore?" Her face turned from disgust to horror in a split second.

"Yes. Unfortunately," I was making history. The first person to actually voice my sister's real personality.

"Oh my. You sound very upset with this sister of yours." I watched her as she came to stand at the counter.

"You would be to, if you'd been in love with that man since you were 13," I groaned. Shit, did I just say that too?

"What has she done exactly?" This woman was brave. She wouldn't get a list of things, she'd get a thousand page novel.

"Well, if you've got time, I would love to tell you." I was shocked to hear what just came out of my mouth.

"I've got all the time in the world," she smiled at me. I smiled back, greatly appreciating someone whom would willingly listen.

"It all started when I was 13, she got pregnant, big bloody shocker, and refused help. I also caught her sleeping around before and after his birth. She's been doing that ever since. After I graduated, she'd come by every now and then to drop off Alex, saying she was going on a trip when she was actually going away with her new play toy. So I basically raised poor Alex. Then when I finally found someone who I thought was worth to have a life with, she decides that she wants to be with this quidditch player from America, and had to move over there to live with him. That made me mad. But I took him in. Because I'm very nice and forgiving."

I told her my experience with Celeste for an hour. The woman's mouth hung open when I finally finished. I knew she was shocked at my sister's legacy of promiscuity.

"She did all of that? How old is she? Why hasn't she gotten pregnant again?" The woman's questions flooded from her mouth like a river.

"Yes. She's 25. And I haven't the slightest clue as to why she hasn't gotten pregnant again. Any other questions?" I asked.

"How many lovers has she actually had?" She was curious and I would have to guess.

"I'd say somewhere in the hundreds," I answered as best I could.

"Wow, I can hardly believe that!" Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It's insane. But I can assure you, that's probably true," I answered smartly.

"Wow." Was all she could respond with.

"I never got your name." I hinted.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness, I'm Evelyn Moor." Evelyn smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selene Landry." I introduced myself.

"Pleasure," she smiled as another person, a young man, walked in.

"Mother, are you ready?" he asked holding a bag from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Yes, Brian. This is my son, Brian. He's 24, if you're interested." She winked at me. I blushed, he was rather good looking.

"Mother, stop it. It's weird pairing me up with older women." He scolded her lightly.

"I'm not an older woman. I'm 23 for your information, and what on earth makes you think I'm bloody interested in you anyway?" I snapped.

His jaw dropped, I didn't like it. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks for making my day Brian. I'm pleased to know that I look like an older woman. Bloody hell!" I hissed.

"Dear God Brian. You're so upsetting. Let's leave, before you offend her anymore. Good day Ms. Landry." Evelyn pushed her son out the door.

"Good bye Mrs. Moor. Brian." I glared at him, wishing I could hex him to the moon and back.

Later than night, Celeste returned. She looked tired and utterly spent.

"I didn't think you'd be home until the morning. Or maybe November." I was still angry with her and I let her know it.

"I would have been. But he was awful." Celeste groaned as she flopped onto our couch.

"Awful?" I asked.

"Yes. I've never had sex with anyone worse. I thought I was going to die." Celeste continued on. Complaining about how Oliver wasn't good in bed and how she never wanted to see him again.

"I'm sorry. You have been with more men than this city can hold, I'm not surprised you think he wasn't as good." I snapped.

"I think I should tell Fred about Alex. He's bound to fine out sometime." Celeste slurred.

"Are you drunk?" I asked warily.

"I had to take a few drinks to do it again." Celeste closed her eyes and put her hand to her head.

"You should tell him." I smiled mischievously.

"When?" She asked.

"Write him a letter. I'd tell him now." She stood up and walked to the desk. She grabbed a pen and parchment, handing them both to me clumsily.

"This is what you write. Ok?"

"Ok."

"My dearest Fred, I know I should've told ya sooner, but I couldn't do it. I have a son. His name is Alex. He's 11 years old. I think ya should know that he's your son. As crazy as that sounds, it's true. I think it happened the last time we had sex. God you were good. Best I ever had. Well, anyway, I love you Fred. Love Celeste." Whether she passed out or fell asleep, I'm not sure. But that was a short letter that will definitely cause an uproar.

I planned to send it tomorrow morning. As soon as I woke up. This would be interesting. I was really looking forward to this. Maybe she'd finally settle down. Hopefully, for all of our sakes. Especially Alex's.

I woke early the next morning and walked down to the post office. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself as a chill brushed against me. I heard a thud behind me and turned. I fingered my wand, keeping myself at the ready for anything that could happen.

I saw Oliver hop off the broom and smile at me. "Did I scare you?"

I glared at him and kept walking. I was beginning to question why I'd ever liked him in the first place. He is an immature egotistical prat.

I felt him walking beside me before I saw him. He was smiling for no apparent reason. He ruffled his hair and then looked at me. I know he caught me looking because he laughed. I know he thought himself to be a god. In reality, to me, he is an immature, egotistical prat!

"Selene, please talk to me." He begged.

"Why?" I kept it simple.

"Because I like the sound of your voice," he looked at me. I tried my hardest to keep from looking at him.

"Why?" I repeated myself.

"I don't know. It's just soothing, I guess." He looked at his feet.

"How?"

"It always has been. Even in school. You're always calm."

"Ok."

"How is Adrian and Arieala?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you care?"

Oliver didn't have an answer and stopped walking with me. "When you can answer that, come find me." I left him standing there, contemplating why he cared to talk to me about them.

The post office wasn't quite open yet, so I sat on the steps and waited. I felt bad about being so mean to him. Then I remembered that he had slept with my sister. My interesting sister who cared more about her next shag than her family.

I heard the lock click and stood up. I walked in the door to get my letter delivered. I found a suitable owl and gave it the letter to send. I paid the owner the price of the delivery and left.

When I got back to my shop, there was a line outside the door. I smiled and unlocked the door. I ran upstairs to get Adrian who was now screaming for food. I picked him up and conjured up a bottle. He sucked on it greedily, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. I smiled and looked for Arieala.

"Arieala," I called.

"I'm in here Mommy." She called from my room. I walked in and found her snuggled in my bed. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs.

"Good morning princess," I kissed her forehead.

"Morning Mommy. I already ate," She said.

"What did you have?" I asked.

"Toast." She answered simply and turned over.

I walked to the counter and saw a note. It was labeled 'Celeste' but I couldn't resist. I opened it and read it:

Dear Celeste,

It's great what we had. But I don't think you are the right person for me. We 

barely know each other and I don't feel a connection between us. I thought that

having sex would change things between us. That maybe there was something

there. Alas, there was nothing. I'm sorry. But it's over.

Oliver Wood.

I knew it was bad to be smiling at this. But she had it coming! She had said he sucked in bed. That was a major insult to any man who's reputation as being wonderful in bed preceded him! I just had to laugh! My sister was drunk out of her mind when she said that.

Adrian began crying as I set the letter back on the counter. I walked into his bedroom and gently picked him up. He was such a darling child, when he wasn't crying. I loved him with all my heart. I rocked him in my arms and sang to him.

We walked into the living room where Arieala was waiting with her dolls in her arms. Together, we all walked down to the shop. I put Adrian into his play pen and Arieala sat on the ground and began to play. I checked the inventory, placed out of order items back where they belonged, counted the money in the register, and finally, sat behind the counter, awaiting my customers to arrive.

Three hours later, it had became very tiring sitting at the counter with nothing to do. I glanced over at my children. Adrian had fallen asleep, his teddy bear laying at his side. Arieala looked as though she were about to fall asleep, but she had more will to stay awake and continue playing with her dolls than her will to sleep. I smiled, she was just like her father.

One hour later 

I thought about putting my head down. Just for a few minutes. I know adults have the ability to stay awake all day, but after being up with a screaming baby, any parent would understand. I looked at the street outside my shop. It was empty as well. I decided to rest my eyes for just ten minutes. What can I miss in that short period of time?

I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few seconds when the door flew open. "Where is she?" an angry voice shouted.

I looked up to a fuming red head brandishing a letter as if it were a sword. "Who? And will you bloody shut up? My kids are sleeping."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to... sorry. Where is Celeste? We need to talk," Fred apologized.

"In her room. Go wake the sleeping slut, if you want." I put my head back down as he walked up the stairs.

I could hear shouting above me, things weren't going well for them. It would be a rocky relationship for sure.

"Why in the hell did you never tell me?" Fred shouted.

"I didn't feel it was important!" Celeste argued back.

"Important? Important?! He's my bloody child!! And you didn't feel it was _important_?!" Fred yelled.

"Don't ask me what I was thinking! I was a bloody child!! I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know what to do!! I'm sorry!" Celeste sounded as if she'd broke down crying. I felt bad for her, but she'd dug herself into this hole.

But who was I to judge? Honestly. I'd done just the same! Only I hadn't let it go on for 11 years, only eight. However, I didn't have the luxury of being judgmental of my sister, who had done what I couldn't. She may have been drunk out of her mind when she told me to write the letter, but she still had managed to do it.

This only made me reflect on my life. The decisions I had made and was making. Telling him was probably the best and worst decision I could have made. Not telling him, also, was the best and worst decision I made concerning our child. But I had provided for my baby and made sure his career went uninterrupted. I had done him a favor.

"I can't go without meeting my son, as my son! I've never met the boy and I would like to!" Fred continued on.

"You will! You have that right! I won't stop it!" Celeste raged on.

I pulled out my wand and put a charm on the door to prevent sound from coming out. I didn't want to hear more of their quarrel. It was draining and annoying. I didn't want to hear any more of it.

I sat back down at the counter and put my head onto my arms. I shut my eyes, weary from the previous night.

I'm not sure how long I rested. I don't think it had been that long. I was tired, yes. I shut my eyes, yes. Did I fall asleep? That question, was one I was unsure of.

I opened my eyes and looked over toward my children. Both, still, sleeping soundlessly. I listened intently for any remnants of the fight upstairs. But all was quiet. I smiled and put my head back down.

I didn't hear the bell ring above my door. I didn't hear the footsteps on the hard wood flooring. I didn't hear my name being spoken. I did feel the hand rest softly on my shoulder, causing me to jerk up, freaked out.

I looked up into the face of the person laughing at me. I glared when I saw who it was. Even though I wanted to hex him into next week, I couldn't help but think about how cute he was, standing before me. He smiled at me, his eyes apologetic about making me jolt awake.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry! You didn't hear me," Oliver smiled again.

"It's alright," I brushed my hair back from my face and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Did Adrian keep you awake last night?" Oliver asked, leaning on the counter. His shirt became taut around his chest, flaunting his muscular torso hidden beneath.

I was surprised he remembered my baby's name. "Yes," I said after a minute.

"I'll make you a deal," He smiled mischievously.

Oh no, I thought, what is it this time? "What is your deal?" I asked.

"I'll watch your kids to let you sleep," he offered. I looked over at them as they began to stir.

"What's the catch?" I questioned.

"No catch. You just look really tired," I couldn't refuse his offer. I was tired, and I needed a break. I knew he'd want something in return, but I decided to deal with it when the time came.

"Ok. Thank you so much!" I walked around the counter to hug him. No one offered to watch my kids. Not even my sister who lived with me.

"It's no problem at all, Selene. You look like hell and you need a break," He said as he hugged me back.

I laughed and glared at him. "I've always looked better than you, Oliver. Remember that."

"You never let me forget," Oliver smiled and lightly pushed me towards the stairs.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you Oliver. This really means a lot to me!"

"Selene... I... Just go to sleep." Oliver seemed like he wanted to tell me something. But I thought nothing of it and walked up stairs to go to sleep.


End file.
